


Fallen For You

by Rieenne



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blushing, Cinder gets flustered., Cinder has a crush on Ruby, Dorks, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Falling Petals, Flirting, Humor, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangles, Manipulation, Maybe some bumbleby, OOC Cinder, Romance, Ruby has a crush on Cinder, Ruby is bold., Weiss has a crush on Ruby, Weiss is a tsundere., Weiss x Ruby x Cinder centric, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rieenne/pseuds/Rieenne
Summary: Weiss secretly has a crush on Ruby. Ruby, however, finds herself oddly attracted to the exchange student from Haven. Weiss is just her BFF after all!





	1. The Exchange Student

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed there aren't many Fallen Petals and WhiteRose stories, so here we go!

It was a normal evening in Team RWBY’s dorm. Ruby was scarfing down an unholy amount of cookies. Weiss was studying while keeping herself awake purely on coffee. Yang was being … Yang. And Blake was reading a book which Ruby recognized, “Ninjas Of Love”.

Everything was peaceful until Ruby came to a sudden realization.

“I left my board game in the library!” Without warning, rose petals appeared out of thin air, and Ruby was nowhere to be found.

Weiss rolled her eyes and continued to study. “Dolt.”

Being the forgetful person Ruby was, she started to worry if someone had stolen her favourite board game. The thought of losing it made her determined to run even faster.

But running at an even faster rate made it much harder to see where she was going.

“Ugh!” Ruby flinched from the impact of the cold ground. Raising her head, she saw a tanned girl with mint hair. “Sorry, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, just watch where you’re going next time.” The girl offered her hand to help the redhead stand up. 

Brushing off the dust of her skirt, Ruby struggled to find the right words. “Uh … right, sorry.” She eyed the boy beside the tanned girl. His skin was much fairer, and his hair was gray. 

“Uh, I’m Ruby! You?”

“Emerald.” She said before a moment of silence ensued. After no answer from her teammate, she nudged him roughly.

“Ugh,” he grunted. “Mercury.” He said before walking a few steps forward, as if he was ready to leave the conversation at any second.

The mint haired girl stepped aside, revealing a girl with darker hair and amber eyes.

“So … are you guys new?” Ruby said in her usual dorky manner.

“Visiting from Haven, actually.” Her voice felt aggressive yet sounded soft. Something about her was alluring. Whether it was just her voice or the way her confidence was just radiating off of her, Ruby didn’t know.

Mercury inwardly groaned, knowing Cinder would prolong the conversation more than it had to be. While Emerald just rolled her eyes like she usually did.

The smile the raven haired girl had was coquettish. Something Ruby had noticed almost immediately. She was incredibly attractive and even someone as inexperienced as Ruby could realize that.

Ruby knew something about her was…different, but to her, it just meant another friend she could make.

“Oh! You’re here for the festival! But the exchange students have their own dormitory.”

“I guess we just got turned around.” Mercury said uninterested.

“Don’t worry, happens all the time! Uh… Your building is just east of here!” The redhead responded, gesturing towards their dorm.

Emerald and Mercury wasted no time leaving Ruby behind with Cinder, as they had wanted no part in their little conversation.

“Thanks, I’ll see you around,” said Cinder, as she followed behind her teammates.

“Wait! I never got your name.”

For a brief moment, Cinder turned back and slightly smiled.

“It’s Cinder.”

Cinder.

It was a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. It kept ringing inside Ruby’s mind, even after the raven haired girl had left.

She seemed so interesting to Ruby. The way her eyes burned with passion, the way she walked, the way she talked. 

Ruby was so lost in her own thoughts that she had almost forgotten all about her board game.

Regaining composure, Ruby hurried off to the library, hoping it wouldn’t close by the time she arrived. 

Her mind wandered back to Cinder. Who was she? And why did she seem so … mysterious? It was something Ruby wanted to learn later on. Perhaps they could even become friends. Of course, not best friends. That was reserved for Weiss.

When she finally arrived, the lights were luckily still on. She made her way to the table that her team had occupied previously. Her board game was left there untouched. 

Ruby picked up the box and ran back to her dorm. She’d already wasted quite a lot of time talking to the transfer students, and she didn’t want her team to worry about her whereabouts.

“Ruby! Where have you been?” A familiar voice shouted.

“Weiss! I was uh … getting my board game. Remember?”

“Yes, Ruby, I remember. However, I don’t think retrieving your board game is a reasonable excuse for your 30 minute absence. So what did you really do?”

“You see, I sorta met some transfer students from Haven and talked to them for a bit but I didn’t think it would take that long and oh my god I’m so sorry that I made you guys worried I just lost track of time and-” Before Ruby could continue to ramble, Weiss put her finger on Ruby’s lips, preventing her from speaking anymore.

“Just make sure this doesn’t happen again,” Weiss said, sighing.

Ruby nodded happily, “Where are Yang and Blake?”

“They went out looking for you. Though I doubt they’re actually searching. S-so I guess it’s just us now.” Weiss uncharacteristically stuttered. Her face started to heat up by the second.

“Weiss, are you okay? Your face is red!” Ruby instinctively felt Weiss’ forehead, deepening the red colour.

“I-I’m fine, Ruby.” 

“Are you sure? You’re getting even redder. Maybe you should take a break from studying. And maybe we could sleep together!”

“What?!” Weiss was somehow even more flushed than before. Had her crush just proposed to sleep with her? How was she even supposed to respond to that?

“You know, share the same bed, we’re partners after all.”

“I don’t know about this.” Weiss was starting to get irritable, but out of embarrassment. There was still a question lingering in her thoughts. Should she sleep with Ruby?

“Please!” The pout Ruby had on was something Weiss wasn’t able to resist. It was just too adorable for her.

Weiss sighed, giving in. “Okay, but just this once.”

“Yay!” The redhead pumped her fists into the air, celebrating. She’d successfully gotten her best friend to sleep with her.

Ruby grabbed Weiss’ wrist and lead her to the bed. Weiss hesitantly laid down first, then Ruby. 

She wasn’t sure if it was such a good idea to be sleeping with her crush. If anything, it would just make her crush on Ruby harder, which was not what she wanted. She knew Ruby could never love her in that way, heck she probably loved Crescent Rose more than Weiss.

After a few moments, Ruby snuggled closer to Weiss, and rested her hand on Weiss’ waist. She was almost sure Ruby could hear her heartbeat by now. Their faces were mere inches away, and Ruby was wearing that grin even in her sleep. Weiss couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

Weiss closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep at any moment. Maybe crushing on Ruby isn’t so bad afterall.

“Ooh! Would you look at this! Blake, can you believe this?” A certain blonde entered the room.

“Yang, what are you doing?”

Yang pulled out her scroll and started to take pictures of the redhead and heiress. “Oh you know, blackmail material. I always knew they liked each other. I mean, have you seen the way Weiss looks at Ruby? It’s … it’s something, I’ll tell you that. Like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. I just don’t know if it’ll work out between the two.”

“How can you be so sure? You said they like each other.”

“Yeah, but, I don’t think Ruby likes Weiss in that way. She just thinks of her as a best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. And well, they are cute together, I’ll give them that.”

“We just have to hope for the best. Why don’t we talk about this tomorrow, it’s getting late.”

“Okay, kitty.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Okay, pus-” Before Yang finished her sentence, Blake pounced on her, pushing them both onto Blake’s bed.


	2. A Friendly Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby hangs out with Cinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, there aren't any grammatical errors xD

Around 11 AM, Ruby had woken up to find Weiss in her arms, with Weiss resting her head in the nape of Ruby’s neck. Weiss was half-awake, but it felt like she could lie there forever. It just felt so right. She just wished Ruby wouldn’t leave her side. It was all perfect until that damned whistle Ruby had in her pocket at all times was brought out.

Springing out of bed, Ruby blew her little whistle. The noise was loud enough to make Weiss fall out of her bed from shock.

“Gah! Ruby!” Weiss shouted after hitting her head on the ground. “Are you trying to give me a concussion?”

“Good morning, team!” The redhead ignored her, as she didn’t want to deal with a grumpy Weiss so soon. She wasn’t about to let Weiss ruin her morning.

“Ugh, Rubes did you really have to blow that whistle?” Yang groaned, and got up from her bed. “Look what you did to Blake!” She gestured to Blake who was shivering and covering her cat ears.

Ruby gasped and ran up to Blake. Guilt filled her eyes when she saw the state Blake was in.

“Oh my god Blake I’m so sorry I totally forgot that you had cat ears and please don’t hate me I just thought it was a good idea to wake you guys up.” Ruby let out in one breath.

“It’s okay, Ruby. Just … give me some space.”

“Can do! Uh … anyways, as leader of Team RWBY, I say we spend the weekend eating cookies!”

“You said that last weekend.” Weiss pointed out.

“And you didn’t even share!” Yang remarked.

“You said you didn’t want any!” Ruby tried defending herself.

“You could’ve gave me at least one of the three dozens you had!”

“I just really like cookies, okay?!” With that, Ruby dashed into the hallway.

Yang looked out the door and shouted, “Where are you going?!"

“Getting more cookies!” Was all the redhead yelled before leaving. She had no idea where she was actually going, but anywhere away from Yang was good enough for her.

“Uh, well I don’t think Ruby will come back anytime soon, so… Blake! Wanna hang out?”

“Sure. Let me get changed first.” Blake slowly got out of bed and brought a change of clothes with her into the bathroom.

It was the perfect moment for Yang to interrogate Weiss. Yang knew Weiss liked Ruby. But Weiss wasn’t sure if Yang knew.

“So, Weiss. What were you doing with Ruby last night?”

“What do you mean?” The white haired girl said in her most confident tone.

“Oh you know exactly what I mean! You guys were hugging each other all night! And I may or may not have some pictures to show you if you don’t remember.”

“I-it was nothing, Yang. I just wasn’t feeling well last night. And Ruby offered to sleep with me. To … uh make me feel better.” It wasn’t far from the truth, but some details were definitely missing.

Yang wiggled her eyebrows. “Sure, Weiss.”

“It’s the truth!” Weiss flushed and rolled her eyes. “Whatever, don’t believe me. I’m going to the library, and don’t even think about following me.”

“See ya later Ice Queen!” Yang chuckled, waving a hand at the heiress leaving. It was always fun teasing Weiss. Yang just loved the way Weiss would get so defensive over everything.

Weiss grabbed her binder and stormed out of the room. Did Yang know about her crush? It made her angry that she was so vulnerable when Ruby was mentioned. Weiss knew it could never happen, it wouldn’t. And she would make sure of that. Her family would never let that slide. Ruby wasn’t even into her, so what was the point? Dwelling over a simple crush wasn’t something a Schnee did.

Moments after Weiss left the room, Blake came out of the bathroom, dressed in her usual attire.

“So where are we going exactly?” Blake asked, bringing herself closer to Yang.

“I was thinking a walk through town, and maybe Junior’s Club afterwards?”

“I’d love to, Yang.” Blake giggled, and took Yang’s hand in her own.

Hand in hand, the two girls exited the dorm. They were off to get some morning tea. Yang wasn’t really a tea person, but if that’s what Blake wanted, then she would come along with no hesitation.

* * *

 

Craving cookies as usual, Ruby had wandered off Beacon property and into a cafe she wasn’t too familiar with, “Kookies & Kreme”. She went up to the cashier and ordered a dozen chocolate chip cookies with a glass of milk. But before she could pay, she realized she forgot her wallet in the dorm.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Ruby went through each one of her pockets, hoping she could find some spare change, but to no avail. Girl pockets were the worst.

Suddenly, a hand swiftly dropped some change on the counter. Ruby looked towards the owner of the hand. Which belonged to none other than Cinder.

“Maybe this will help?” The girl just simply smiled at Ruby. It was a pretty smile but with a sly undertone.

“Cinder? Oh, you really don’t have to, I’ll just run back to get my wallet.” Ruby suggested, already getting ready to sprint back, if it weren’t for Cinder holding her hand back.

“It’s fine, I actually wanted to talk to you. It’s really no big deal.”

Ruby pouted, “But I’d feel so bad!”

“Consider it a treat. From your … friend.”

“Okay, but I’ll make it up to you! I promise!” Ruby yelled excitedly.

Did she hear that correctly? Cinder had just called her a friend! The morning didn’t start off the way she wanted it to, but this would make up for it tenfold. Free cookies and a new friend!

Ruby sat patiently at a table near the window, while Cinder was waiting for their order to arrive. The raven haired girl tapped her fingers gently on the cashier’s desk.

There was something about Ruby that Cinder couldn’t quite put her finger on. The girl trusted her so easily, almost too easily. She started to worry if she was coming on too strong, or if Ruby had already figured her out. But even if Ruby did, Cinder would get Ruby. She always gets what she wants.

“One latte, glass of milk and a dozen chocolate chip cookies!” One of the employees shouted, dropping a tray of the items on the counter. Cinder lifted up the tray and made her way towards Ruby.

“Hey! So, what did you want to talk to me about, Cinder?” Ruby said, stuffing cookies into her mouth.

“I’d like to get to know you better.” Cinder smiled.

Ruby just stared at Cinder blankly, blinking every so often. It wasn’t until Cinder spoke up that Ruby realized she hadn’t responded.

Cinder smirked, “Is that a no?”

“What? No! I’d also like to know you better too.” Ruby frantically let out.

“Great. Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself and your team?”

Ruby was caught a little off guard at this question. She didn’t even know where to begin talking about herself. So she took the easy way out, her life at Beacon.

“Um sure, I was..uh admitted to Beacon 2 years early…” Ruby didn’t really like bragging, but what else could she say?

“Oh, and why is that?”

“Well, I was fighting Roman Torchwick, and I guess Professor Ozpin saw something in me.”

“Roman Torchwick? That’s pretty impressive for a 15 year old.” Cinder almost whispered, leaning in closer to Ruby.

She stared into her silver eyes intently, clearly not planning on redirecting her gaze. She wanted Ruby, badly.

“Haha, thanks, I try my best. I’m not the leader of Team RWBY for nothing!”

“I’m sure your efforts will certainly come through, Ruby. Now… what about the rest of your team? I’m curious as to how they keep up with you.” Cinder rested her elbows on top of the table, occasionally taking a sip of her latte.

“Okay, well, there’s Weiss, I’m pretty sure you’ve heard of her. Weiss Schnee. At first, I thought she was just a priss, which she sometimes is, but turns out she’s actually pretty nice and a great partner. Oh! And then there’s Blake, I don’t really know much about Blake, but that’s because she’s kind of mysterious. Like you! In a way… She’s pretty quiet and she wears this cute little bow! And last but not least, my dearest sister Yang! Or as Weiss likes to call her ‘blonde brute’.”

Cinder gave Ruby a small laugh, “it seems like you’ve got a good team in your hands.”

The raven haired girl’s face instantly darkened, with a small glint in her eyes.

“It would certainly be a shame if something happened to them.”  
“Haha, I wouldn’t be too worried about that, like you said, they’re a great team and I’m sure they’d be able to handle whatever comes their way.”

Before responding, Cinder looked down at her scroll, it was already 1 PM.

“Sorry to leave so suddenly, but I’m running a bit late, I’m afraid I’ll have to go now.” With that, Cinder stood up from her chair and grabbed her latte with her.

“Wait! Can’t you stay just a bit longer?” Ruby pleaded, her lips forming a slight pout.

Cinder knew she just couldn’t say "no” to that face. It was adorable! Even for someone as diabolical as Cinder. “I really shouldn’t be any later than I already am… But if you’d like, you could come along.”

“Yes! Of course I’ll go!”

“Wonderful, let’s get going.”

* * *

 

“Um, how about this one?” Ruby held up a blue lace dress and showed it to Cinder, hoping it was a good one.

For the past few hours, Ruby was trying to find Cinder a new dress. Unfortunately, it wasn’t that easy.

“It’s a bit too colourful, don’t you think?” Cinder said, raising an eyebrow.

Truthfully, Cinder didn’t even need help on picking the right dress, she just wanted to see what Ruby wanted her to wear.

“Aww, but you’d look so cute!” Ruby squealed.

Cinder froze completely, her pale skin took on a reddish colour. She wasn’t entirely sure on how she was supposed to act. People have called her many things before, but never cute.

“Thank you…”

Ruby just smiled and continued to look at the dresses, completely unaware of what she had just done.

Cinder leaned a bit closer to Ruby, and just as she was mere inches away, Ruby turned around. Cinder flinched at the sudden movement.

“What’s wrong?” Ruby questioned, innocently.

“Nothing.”

Cinder would never admit it, but she was nervous. Nervous that she would mess everything up and scare away Ruby. But Ruby was unintentionally doing a pretty good job of making Cinder feel reassured.

After a few more moments of silence, Ruby had finally found the one.

Grabbing a long black dress, Ruby shouted, “This is it!”

Cinder took a look at the dress, she liked it. It didn’t stand out too much, but it wasn’t plain either. Without a word, Cinder grabbed the dress and walked towards the dressing room.

After undressing down to her underwear, Cinder tried on the dress, it was a perfect fit. It hugged her curves in all the right places, not that Cinder needed a dress to accentuate her body.

It was 6PM, and Cinder knew if she didn’t hurry up, she would be late. Without taking off the dress, Cinder walked out of the changing room, where Ruby was waiting for her with a grin.

“Hey, so was the dress okay?”

“It was perfect, Ruby. I love it.”

“Haha, I’m glad you like it, it did take a few hours after all.”

“Well, after all of this trouble, I’d hope that I would like what you picked out.”

“Oh, by the way, what’s the dress for?” Now that Ruby thought about it, she had never even asked what the occasion was.

Cinder paused for a moment, wondering if she should tell the truth, or a horrible lie. Or maybe both?

“I’m planning on taking my teammates out for the night.” Cinder said, “You know, because they’ve been working so hard.”

“That makes sense! Wow, you’re such a great leader, Cinder. I could learn a few things from someone like you.”

Cinder smirked, everything was going according to plan. “I could certainly teach you a few things, if you want.”


	3. A Secret Between You And Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake enjoy their date at Junior's club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter took awhile, I just had a small writer's block.

In the midst of blinding lights and blaring music, the blonde and the faunus entered the club. The exact same club Yang had destroyed, Junior’s Club. Deep down, Yang was a little afraid they’d kick her out, not only for damaging the place, but for being a minor. Despite this, she still wanted Blake to have a good time. On the other hand, Blake was stoked to be spending time with her girlfriend, yet a bit nervous.

“Yang? Are you sure it’s a good idea to sneak into a club?” Blake questioned, eyeing Yang with a suspicious look.

Getting kicked out in front of everybody, wasn’t exactly Blake’s cup of tea. And if they were going to be sneaking in, walking into the front entrance was probably the worst way. Blake would know, from experience, of course.

“What? Psh! Of course, it’s fine! Trust me, Blake, I’ve done it before. Don’t be such a scaredy-cat!” Yang assured.

Blake sighed, “I’m not sure whether to be reassured or concerned that you’ve done this before.”

“Trust. Me. It’ll be fine!” Yang insisted. “Just follow my lead.

“If you say so…” The faunus murmured, loud enough for the blonde to hear.

“Hey! Weren’t you the one who agreed to this? You could at least be a bit more, you know, excited?”

“Then I clearly wasn’t thinking straight.” Blake joked.

“When are you ever straight?” Yang said in response. There was no way Blake could resist her when she was smirking like this.

Blake’s face turned beet red, as she used both of her hands to cover her embarrassment. It wasn’t unusual for Yang to make fun of her, but this time it just got to her.

“And for the record, I am excited, Yang. I just don’t show it as much as you do.” Blake confessed. With that, she took a hold of Yang’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Yang gave her a small smile and squeezed back.

After a quick look, Yang noticed Junior was nowhere to be found, and his grunts were too scared to face her wrath again anyways. In a hurry, Yang dragged Blake by an empty counter.

As Yang sat down, she noticed that the club was strangely emptier than usual, and that was saying something. Usually, there would be a couple of people dancing and several people drinking. Today, it was just Yang, Blake and a group of 4. Not wanting to think about it too much, Yang decided to put her attention towards her beautiful girlfriend.

“So, do you like the place? I used to go here all the time, to have some… fun.” Yang asked, wanting to know if it was good enough to go here regularly with Blake.

“Well, there’s not much to say,” Blake chuckled. “I mean, we’ve only sat down, though I’ve noticed it’s rather deserted for a club.”

Yang laughed, “I wish I could say I rented it out for the two us, but I’m not filthy rich like Weiss. Oh well, at least we get some privacy.”

The blonde then made a gesture towards the bartender, and he immediately came running over. “What would you two ladies like?”

“Strawberry Sunrise. Oh! And don’t forget the umbrella!” Yang shouted, ecstatic.

The bartender just nodded and looked at Blake. As he waited for her answer, he pulled out a cloth and started polishing a wine glass.

Blake didn’t respond at first, she was still deciding on a drink. There were so many options she could choose from. But she decided to start off easy. It was her first time after all.

“I’ll have the same...” Blake sheepishly replied.

“Ooh, same drink, huh? I don’t think we have the same taste though… Honestly, I thought you would’ve ordered milk.” Yang mocked.

“While that does seem compelling, having something different won’t hurt. Besides I’m trying to cut down on my milk intake.” Blake reminded.

“Oh right, I almost forgot about that. You’ve got to admit, your reaction was hilarious!”

Blake gave Yang a curt glare. “It wasn’t in the least bit hilarious. In fact, I’d say traumatizing.”

“Really? Traumatizing? C’mon Blake, it was a prank!”

“You never replace my 2% milk with hemp milk again, or there will be consequences.” Blake hissed, her hand curling into a fist.

“Easy there, kitty!” Yang shouted in her usual manner.

Shortly after their small dispute, the bartender set their drinks onto the counter. Yang grabbed the pink drink and downed it in seconds. Blake attempted to replicate her, but failed in the end. She decided to drink slowly, as there was no way she could keep up with Yang.

“Um … Yang?” Blake spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you think you should slow down?”

“Let loose for once Blakey! Or are you just a lightweight?” Yang smirked.

“What? No, I’m not a lightweight!”

Yang grinned, “Prove it.”

Drink after drink, Yang showed no sign of stopping. Unlike her girlfriend, Yang could actually hold her liquor. Blake was dumbfounded by how much Yang was drinking. It wasn’t just a few strawberry sunshines, Yang had ordered a margarita, a mojito, and even tequila. Then the pieces finally clicked, and the faunus was suddenly reminded of Qrow.

Soon, Blake was starting to feel queasy. After the strawberry sunshine, Yang had started to order the more alcohol concentrated drinks for Blake, which of course, didn’t really go too well. Blake was struggling to keep her eyes open, and her stomach wasn’t agreeing with her.

“I think I’m gonna be sick…” Blake said quietly, clutching her stomach. Without another word, the girl quickly stood up from her seat and ran to the nearest washroom.

Yang waved at the raven haired girl as she was running away, and took another sip of her drink.

Before Blake was completely out of sight she yelled, “Want me to help?”

“No! Don’t you dare follow me!” Blake screamed just before she swung the washroom door open.

Yang just shrugged and continued chugging the last of her drink.

* * *

 

 

Blake kicked the nearby washroom stall, flinging it open. Quickly, she closed and locked the door, and let everything out of her system. After puking, she felt much better. This was her first and last time she had alcohol, at least with Yang. Sighing in relief, she stood up and was about to open the door, until she heard two girls entering the washroom.

“So, what do you think of that Ruby girl?” a voice from outside said.

“Hmm, she’s definitely interesting. I’d love to have some more fun with her,” a girl with a more sultry voice said.

“Don’t tell me you actually like her. You’re way too good for her.”

“Of course I like her, Emerald, that’s why I’m playing with her. Too bad she’s such a goody two shoes, she’d make a wonderful addition to our team.

“But what if she finds out you’re using her?”

“We’ll get rid of her, it’s really that simple. It’ll be a shame though, she’s cute, and a little naive.”

The other girl laughs, “It’s almost sad, that she has no idea what’s happening.”

“Maybe, but she’s nothing more than a fling to me.”

“I mean, I guess she’s kinda cute, but not my type, and I definitely didn’t think she was your type either. She’s a little dense, don’t you think?”

“It doesn’t matter, and she won’t matter either when I’m finished with her.”

After hearing this, Blake froze. Did they say Ruby? She had to warn her team. Blake considered running out as fast as she could, but that would cause more attention than necessary. So instead, she decided to wait it out. But it wasn’t as easy as that. Cinder and Emerald were talking for what seemed like forever, and Blake didn’t want to keep Yang waiting.

Blake slowly opened the stall door, hoping she could escape without one of them noticing. Everything was going well until, the door creaked. Blake made eye contact with the two girls. Blake started walking towards the door, while avoiding any more eye contact with the girls. Then suddenly, a hand reached out to hers.

“Why the rush, Blake?” Cinder asked, with a mischievous grin on her face.

Surprised, Blake reluctantly turned around to face Cinder. “How... do you know my name?”

“I think there’s something more important than that to address,” Cinder scowled. “I’m assuming you’ve heard everything while waiting in that stall. Correct?”

“And if I did?”

“Well then, we’re gonna have a problem.” Emerald chimed in, while inching closer to Blake.

Blake started to sweat, there was no telling what they were going to do with her. Nonetheless, she acted in her usual calm manner, hoping to gain the upper hand.

“What are you planning with Ruby?” Blake finally spoke up.

“Oh, you know exactly what I’m planning, kitty. And if you ever speak a word about this to Ruby, your blonde friend will be spending some time in the hospital, or worse, I’ll make sure you’ll never see her again.”

At this point, Cinder’s face was a mere inch away, with the same old scowl on her face. Blake contemplated on running away once again, but Emerald was now blocking the door, ready to pounce at any minute.

Blake stumbled and took a step back. She took a deep breath and muttered, “I understand.”

Cinder raised an eyebrow. She expected her to fight back a bit more. But it was better than Blake refusing.

“You better, if you know what’s good for you,” the raven haired girl smirked.

Cinder brushed her shoulder roughly against Blake’s, and left the bathroom with Emerald following behind her.

Blake stood there feeling hopeless. She felt bad for Ruby, but at the same time, she cared too much about Yang to let her go. It was selfish, she knew, but as long as Ruby didn’t find out, everything would be okay. Or so she hoped.

She thought of all the possibilities. What would Cinder even accomplish in getting rid of Yang? Plus, Yang would probably fight back, right? Blake wanted to believe in her girlfriend’s fighting ability, but something about Cinder made her worried.

Feeling horrible, the faunus dragged herself back to Yang. If there was one thing that could make her feel better, it was Yang. As soon as Yang spotted her, she waved at Blake. Blake approached her but stumbled, luckily Yang caught her before she fell.

“Hey! What took you so long? I was starting to wonder if you got bored of me,” Yang laughed.

Blake gave her a dry laugh, which made Yang really concerned this time. The blonde frowned and put her hand around Blake’s waist.

“Blake?” Yang said, her voice filling up with worry.

“What?”

“You’re acting really weird and quiet. Like more than the usual.”

“Sorry, it’s nothing. I’m just not feeling that well after the alcohol,” Blake said in almost a whisper. It wasn’t completely a lie, just a half truth.

“Right. Well, we can go home if you’d like.”

“Thanks, sorry to ruin the mood."

“What? Of course not! Your wellbeing is the most important thing here.”

“Let’s do this some other time,” Blake smiled. “Just without the drinks.”

“Yes, ma'am!” Yang shouted, trying to lift the mood. Blake laughed in return, and everything felt so right but so wrong at the same time.

She could never let Ruby know, she couldn’t bear to see Yang in pain. Yang would hate her if she found out, but she wouldn’t, and Blake would make sure of that if it kept her team safe. And as far as she knew, Cinder wouldn’t hurt Ruby.

With that, the two girls left the club and headed back to their dorm.

* * *

 

 

After Ruby’s encounter with Cinder, she decided to go check up on her team. But when she arrived at the dorm, it was empty. She assumed that they just went out together, so she stayed there patiently waiting for their return. It was one comic book after another until she finally couldn’t stand the boredom.

Ruby then put down her comic, and picked up her scroll. She wanted to text Cinder, but she didn’t want to intrude on her team’s bonding time, so she decided not to. Instead, she decided to give a call to Weiss. Almost instantly, she picked up.

Ruby heard a mumble coming from Weiss, but ignored it.

“Ruby?” Weiss intonated.

“Weiss! Where are you?”

“The library, why?”

Ruby frowned, it felt like Weiss wasn’t even remotely excited to talk to her. She knew Weiss was usually just cold like that. But this time it hurt more, and Ruby couldn’t figure out why.

“Ruby? Is there something you need? I’m kind of busy,” an annoyed Weiss asked.

“Oh, yeah! Um… stay there, don’t move!” Ruby yelled into the phone, before hanging up.

Using her semblance, Ruby ran up all the way to the library to meet Weiss. Upon walking into the room, she saw something she wished she didn’t. And she finally figured out why Weiss was in such a hurry to end the call.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think she saw? Leave your answers in the comments ;)  
> Also if you see any spelling mistakes, please tell me.


	4. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss have a conversation about Ruby's new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, I wasn't feeling well.

Ruby should’ve expected this, but she didn’t. She always thought her partner would be there for her, but maybe she was wrong. It was selfish to think that Weiss would never leave her for someone else. Especially when Ruby had left her countless times. But whenever she disappeared, she was left under the impression that Weiss was okay. Those two words that Ruby believed every time.

“I’m fine.”

Taking a deep breath, Ruby took a step closer to get a better view. And there in the library, was Neptune, leaning in to kiss her partner. Weiss didn’t look too thrilled, neither did she look opposed. Ruby couldn’t describe the feeling she had, she was surprised, a little sad and quite frankly, disappointed.

Of course, one day, she knew that Weiss would have to find someone, Ruby just didn’t realize that it would be today. Or that the person would be someone Weiss had just met. She was supposed to be happy for her and supportive, but she wasn’t. She wanted to, she really did, but she wanted to be the one to support her teammate, not some, someone else. But it was probably for the best that Weiss found another.

That’s when Ruby realized she wasn’t the only one alone. She may have lost her mother, but that didn’t mean her team wasn’t going through their own problems. Besides, Weiss needed to be loved too, and Ruby wasn’t going to be the one to stop that.

“Weiss?” Ruby called out, still standing at the library door.

Weiss jolted at the mention of her name, backing away from Neptune. Her eyes widened when she saw who called her. She flushed red from the embarrassment.

“Ruby! What are you doing here?” Weiss yelled, faking an angry tone in her voice. It was better than being perceived as embarrassed.

“Um… I just wanted to talk to you and all but I guess you’re busy bye!” Before Weiss could approach Ruby, she dashed off.

  
“Ruby, wait!” she yelled desperately. Her crush had just witnessed her almost kiss someone else. There was nothing worse that could have possibly happened. Weiss looked back at Neptune, who had a frown on his face.

“What’s wrong, snow angel?” he asked, approaching her.

Weiss hesitated before answering, “Sorry Neptune, I’m afraid I’ll have to leave.”

“Oh okay, I’ll see you later, I guess?”

“Yeah… later.” Weiss replied, before scurrying off.

She had to find Ruby, it was her utmost priority. She needed to sort things out. Although Weiss looked like the world was falling apart, she was actually happy in a way. She was happy that Ruby ran off and even looked a bit sad, it felt like she cared. Something Weiss wasn’t used to.

“Why am I so stupid?! I just had to walk in on them didn’t I?” These thoughts clouded Ruby’s mind, never intending to leave.

“I’m such a horrible friend! How could I ruin her moment with Neptune… Maybe she won’t be mad? No! Of course, she’ll be mad! Why’s it gotta be Neptune anyways, everyone knows he’s a playboy. Weiss isn’t that shallow, is she?” Ruby mumbled aloud. She’d been walking around in circles ever since she witnessed them.

Ruby wasn’t particularly angry, she was just worried about Weiss. If the heiress ever pursued a relationship with the boy, it would most certainly turn out to be a disaster, or at least that’s what Ruby thought. Then suddenly, her scroll made a ding, disrupting her train of thought. Quickly taking out her phone, Ruby saw a text from someone she didn’t think she would see again.

Cinder (aka backup bestie).

“Ruby! Ruby! Where are you?!” Weiss shouted out in the halls of Beacon. It had been a good 10 minutes since Weiss had been searching for her leader.

“Where did that dolt run off to this time?” Weiss thought. “Hmm, I’ve already searched around the library, the gymnasium, all of the classes. Where else could she be?”

That’s when it hit Weiss like a bus. “The dorms! Of course, how could I be so stupid?” With that, Weiss took off to their dorm, with speed comparable to Ruby’s. What she didn’t expect when she opened the door was to see Ruby, lying on her bed, staring intensely at her scroll. The heiress inwardly groaned, as she approached the redhead.

“Care to explain why you’re lying on my bed?” Weiss questioned, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, Weiss, didn’t see you there! Sorry.” Ruby responded, awfully uninterested in whatever the heiress had to say. After the curt reply, Ruby switched beds and returned to looking at her scroll, which only angered Weiss more.

“It’s rude not to look at people while you’re talking to them, you know?”

“Sorry! I’m kinda busy, Weiss. Can we talk a bit later?”

“What could possibly be more important than conversing with your partner?!”

“The upperclassmen from Haven wants to hang out, alright!”  
Weiss flinched from her partner’s unusual outburst. After a moment of silence, she regained her senses.

Treading on the topic carefully, Weiss spoke, “What… upperclassmen?”

“Oh right, you haven’t met her.” Ruby turned her attention to Weiss. “Well, she’s really nice, maybe you guys could become friends. You’re actually similar in some ways.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Well, you’re both really pretty.”

Weiss blushed. Did Ruby really think she was pretty? Weiss always knew she was beautiful, but hearing Ruby say it out loud was pretty exciting, and at the same time, heartbreaking. She didn’t want to fall in love with Ruby, it just happened. The fact that Ruby thought the other girl was pretty too, was the worst part.

Weiss quickly shook her head and tried to get rid of her thoughts. “That’s it? Are you that shallow?”

“What? No! I wasn’t finished,” Ruby chuckled. “I mean, I haven’t really talked to her all that much, but… I’d say both of you are pretty quiet. Smart too. Kinda cute, I guess.”

“Why ‘kinda’ cute?” Weiss couldn’t tell if the ‘cute’ part was about her, but she hoped it was.

“Oh, ‘cause she’s more hot than cute,” Ruby smirked.

“Ruby!”

“What?”

Weiss scoffed, “It doesn’t suit you.”

“What doesn’t?”

“Acting all smug like that!”

Ruby laughed, “Oh, c’mon Weiss, I’m not a kid.” For a moment, she forgot all about Cinder and focused on the girl in front of her.

“I know, it still doesn’t suit you.” Weiss stared at the ground, fidgeting with her fingers. She was nervous and she knew why. This was the perfect moment, where she could just let everything go. No more keeping secrets from each other. Weiss wanted Ruby to know how much she meant to her, even if they couldn’t be together. She felt ready to tell Ruby, that she doesn’t like Neptune, that she doesn’t like anyone but her. She felt ready, but she wasn’t.

“Ruby… Can I tell you something?” Weiss muttered, just loud enough for Ruby to hear.

Ruby stared at her, confused over how Weiss was acting. She usually was confident, but she sounded so vulnerable at that moment. Ruby took so long to answer, Weiss decided to backtrack.

“Sorry, it was nothing, nevermind,” the heiress looked away in embarrassment.

“Wait! Sorry, what did you want to say?”

“I said it was nothing, you dolt!”

“No! Tell me! Please! C’mon Weiss,” the younger girl begged.

Weiss sighed, “I just wanted to say… that I’m glad you’re my partner. You’ve been there for me, even if you don’t think you have. So, thank you.”

“Aww, Weiss, you’re the best partner anyone could ask for! Even if you are a bit stuck up,” Ruby teased.

“Hey! I’m not stuck up. Well… maybe just a little.”

They both laughed at the little joke, Weiss’ heart was beating like crazy.

“Weiss,” Ruby started, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Weiss’ face scrunched in confusion. “Sorry for what?”

“For ruining your date with Neptune.” Of course, she left out the part where she disliked him, if Weiss was happy with him, then it was fine.

“Oh,” Weiss sighed in disappointment. She thought Ruby was jealous, not angry at herself for intruding. ‘It’s fine, really.”

Ruby smiled, “Kinda weird how you chased after me, instead of staying with him.”

“Nonsense, you’re my partner. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate that, Weiss.”

Suddenly Ruby’s scroll went off, and she fumbled around trying to stop it. She then saw it was a call, and from someone she was happy to see.

“Oh my god, Weiss! What do I do?!” Ruby said, almost too fast for Weiss to understand.

Weiss screamed in panic, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“She’s calling me! Cinder’s calling me! What do I do? Do I pick it up? What if she thinks I’m weird? What if she never wants to see me again?”

“Ruby, calm down,” Weiss sighed in disinterest. She couldn’t care less if Ruby’s upperclassmen was calling, even if she was her potential rival. “Answer it, it’s just a friend, right?”

“Right, yeah. I’ll answer…” Ruby almost whispered. Exhaling slowly, Ruby pressed answer, and put the phone up to her ear. While waiting for an answer, Ruby left her bed and sat next to Weiss.

Weiss stiffened and crossed her arms. She was wondering if she should just leave. Whatever Ruby had to say to the exchange student, Weiss wanted no part of it. But she decided to stay, she didn’t want to hear their conversation, but she was curious.

“Hey Cinder, what’s up? Oh… of course. Yeah, I’ll be there. Alright, see you.” Ruby’s mouth curled into a smile as she hung up. She then turned to Weiss and said, “I just got a date.”

The younger girl had never felt so thrilled. It made her completely forget about the whole Neptune situation.

Weiss stared at her incredulously. How could someone beat her to the punch? Was it that simple to ask Ruby? Weiss started to regret not asking her sooner. Although, she never intended to go out with Ruby in the first place. After all, they were just best friends, and she was sort of seeing Neptune. Even if she didn’t particularly like him all that much, he was better than most guys she met.

“Oh,” was all Weiss could utter. “I’m happy for you…”

Ruby giggled, “I bet you are. Now I don’t have to bother you as much, and you’ll finally get some time for yourself, isn’t that right?”

Weiss’ stomach sank. Is that what Ruby thought? That she was a nuisance to her. The heiress wanted to tell Ruby that she was fine with them hanging out, but she didn’t have the guts. She had to get over her crush on Ruby, or she would risk their friendship.

“Do you like her? That Cinder girl.”

“Yeah, she’s really cool. I haven’t talked to her that much, but she seems to like me. I mean, I think she likes me.”

Weiss nodded, “Right. That would make sense, as she just asked you on a date.”

“Yeah, anyways, I’m gonna head out. You wanna come along?”

“That’d be nice, but it’s pretty late. Why’re you going in the first place?”

Ruby grinned mischievously, and grabbed her scroll. “Yang and Blake will be back soon. And I think it’s time we get some blackmail material. Don’t you think?”

Standing up from the bed, Ruby extended her hand for Weiss to take. “So what will it be?

“You’re unbelievable,” Weiss giggled, taking Ruby’s hand.

“You know you love it.”


End file.
